


Gardener

by Cyberbulky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Falling In Love, Flowers, Love, Love Poems, Original Poem, Poetry, gay poetry, i'm very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberbulky/pseuds/Cyberbulky
Summary: This is just a little poem I wrote. Interpret it as you will but it’s just how I’m feelin’. Enjoy my friends :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Gardener

I wish I had the words to tell you  
The way you make me feel.  
What is it I feel?  
To feel is indescribable.

Every action,  
Every look,  
Everything you do.  
Everything you are.  
They make me feel.  
But I cannot begin to tell you how.

It’s as if your smile is  
The serene stillness of air that visits  
On a windy November afternoon.  
The gentle brush of your fingertips  
Tends to every flower  
That grows inside of me.  
The thought of you  
Is something to live for.

And oh,  
The lives I dream.  
Lives of happiness I have never felt,  
But hope to feel with you.  
Lives where your touch has brought up  
The beautiful garden within.  
My garden once filled with  
Scattered red carnations  
And sprouting with anemones,  
Now overflowing  
With heliotropes, salvias, and tulips.

But these are no more than dreams  
Of the life you make me long to live.

As I feel you drift away,  
I find myself dreaming more and more.  
Dreaming of your smile,  
Your touch,  
Of you.  
Trying to tend to my little garden  
But we both know all too well  
That my thumb is any color but green.

My thumb is the sky blue  
That cares for the birds that  
Dance inside of you.  
I’d like to think,  
That whenever I’m near you,  
Those birds begin to sing.  
The song that plays  
To the beat of your heart.  
The song I have not heard  
For far too long.

Your birds will fly free,  
With beauty and grace,  
With or without my care.  
But who’s to say the same  
For my faltering anemones  
And red carnations  
Without my alluring grower.

Is it love?  
That tends for my flowers  
And safely holds me tight.  
What even is love?  
What is it I feel?  
It is so many things.  
Things of which there are no names for.  
Things of which I can only experience.

-J

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Flower meanings:  
> Red Carnations- admiration  
> Anemones- fragility, forsaken  
> Heliotropes- eternal love  
> Salvias- thoughtfulness  
> Tulips- perfect love


End file.
